Dreaming of Temptation
by Pedal Drops
Summary: After being abducted Reid has to live with always fighting the temptation of Dilaudid but will it tear him apart inside to do this alone or will someone come to his rescue. Warnings: AU/non-con. Only follows one ep. Might get slashy don't know yet.


Chapter One

The alarm clock rang out in the dark space of one Spencer Reid's cold coven. Sitting up he turned to the side to glance at the clock reading 4am in the morning. Deep dark purple curtains kept the light from invading his peaceful dark calm. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turned to glare scornfully at his alarm clock. With an exasperated sigh he got up and showered and began getting dressed for work. Examining himself in the mirror critically he fixed his tie hidden beneath his sweater vest and set out for work.

Walking through the office doors he settled into his chair in his designated workstation and began a frighteningly fast pace on his reports. His mind was buzzing with thoughts of the night prior as he worked, successfully numbing his out senses to the world. That is, until someone ruffled his hair and knocked him out of his morning work buzz.

"Man kid, take it a bit easy so early in the morning or you're going to make the rest of us feel guilty." Morgen's eyes were glowing with soft humor and concern.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer gave him a small smile to ease his concern and went back to his thoughts.

Last night had been one of many routine like nights, he sat in a chair looking at an small empty bottle he kept hidden at the bottom of his top drawer. Wondering what it would be like to sink into that peaceful numbness again; he felt himself tense every time he lingered on that desire for too long. His body missed it, almost as much as his mind did. He wanted for that peace, seeking rest from the troubles of the world, from the pain, and humiliation he had once had to endure.

He snapped back to reality as Hotch walked into the office with a folder in hand directing them all to the briefing room. The faces of four smiling girls were on the screen. Their innocent faces looked back at all them cheerfully, ignorant to the heinous future that awaited them. The words Hotch spoke seemed to surround Reid but didn't quite sink in. The file that sat in front of him seemed to loom in his mind's eye. What could he do to make the world better? Even if they caught _this_ monster another would just pop up in its place, the world would remain rotten. His mind started to drift but it didn't matter he could read all the information later.

"Be ready to go in thirty." Hotch walked out, suit ask clean and straight as his face was of emotion.

Grabbing the go bag under his desk Reid finally sat down to go over the profiles. Looking down at the beautiful faces on the sheet he couldn't help but feel the beginnings of the all too familiar depression and guilt. Sad that such innocent life had ended without purpose or reason, and guilt that he could do no more than catch a killer who would spend the rest of his life living in pleasure of the crimes that they'd committed. Having absorbed all the necessary information Reid closed the folder and walked to the lounge for a quick cup of coffee. While pouring himself a cup something bright and red bounded towards him from across the room. _No damn it. Not now._ Trying to suppress the bit of stinging that had started to grow from somewhere behind his eyes he turned around to greet Garcia.

"Hey Reid, didn't take you for a decaf type o-. Reid. Are you okay?" Garcia's eyes filled with concern as her quick eyes spotted the pink rimmed eyes of one Spencer Reid. Before she could start to bombard him with prying questions both of them noted (one of them with panic) that the lounge door was starting to swing open.

"Hey Baby Girl. Pretty Boy. You guys having a party without me?" Assessing the situation Morgan slammed the door back shut on some person who was halfway through opening the door. "There's been a spill. Get the janitor!"

There was an audible click of the door being shut before Morgan stepped forward his arms instinctivily opening as if offering the comfort if it was wanted. Reid turned from the both of them with an embarrassed flush gracing his features. "You didn't have to do that Morgan, I'm feeling under the weather and Garcia misinterpreted the situation before I could explain myself."

His movements, as he continued adding sugar and milk into his coffee, hadn't varied from the norm in the slightest. His voice had not wavered, and there was no unnecessary tension anywhere in his body. In essence, he was as calm as the innocent, even though internally he knew it was otherwise. Taking a sip of his self-prepared coffee Reid turned around, eyes having cleared and pulse having slowed, the show down began. Mahogany eyes stared into hazel, neither ready to admit to a mistake. Garcia stared between the two and released a sigh of admission or perhaps irritation.

"Alright guys. So-rry! I must've had too much coffee, I've been seeing things all day. Why just a moment ago, I thought I saw Hotch smile." Laughing nervously she looped her arm through Morgans and tried to move the rock of a man towards the door. "Well that's not really nice, I didn't mean that. But uh-"

A click echoed from the door and into the silent room, letting in a confused janitor who was met with a pristine room. With the new presence in the room the battle of wills had been broken and Reid glanced down at his clock to confirm that they only had fifteen minutes to get the air strip, taking one last sip of his coffee he emptied it out into the sink and through the styrofoam cup in the trash on the way out.

After awkwardly making his way onto the plane into a seat by the back facing away from the team he pulled out a book expecting to be alone for the time of their journey. Just as his eyes started their quick travel down the first page a soft thump came from the chair in front of him. From his peripheral vision he could see it was Morgan and he almost groaned in agitation.

"I know it must be tough on you Reid, and even if you don't want me to I'm going to be keeping an eye on you." Morgan spoke softly to Reid so as not to be heard but not so softly so as to be considered a whisper. Speaking about personal things in front of a group of behavioral analysts was risky business. "I thought you were over the addiction Reid. The Dilaudid isn't going to hel-"

"I'm not taking it Morgan" Anger flared in Reid chest at the insult even as he thought that it was very possible for him to succumb to the desire at any moment. Morgan seemed to be weighing the truth of his words and finally let out a puff of breath but still didn't seem to be leaving. Feeling like he was being babysat Reid fidgeted in his chair and tried to get back to his book. He could feel Morgans eyes bore into him even as he pulled his headphones on and turned slightly towards the window.

_This is going to be a long case._

* * *

><p>So this is the first chappy, I'm not sure there will be any pairings yet, I don't want to announce it and then change my mind. If there is one it'll probably be MorgReid. There will definitely be a close friendship developing between Garcia and Reid. R&R. :)_  
><em>


End file.
